Shattered
by Zannen
Summary: As they watched the couple dance, each one couldn’t help the dual pangs of longing and jealousy they felt. The longing was there because; well, because he—the dead last, the loser—had found what they could not.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, its characters and subsequent universe, do not belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Joyous cries of congratulations echoed in the large space of the banquet hall. Glasses filled with the very best champagne and sake cups alike raised in celebration for the fifth toast of the night. Every gaze turned to the glowing couple standing in the center of the dance floor. The groom's blonde hair captured the light as he bent his head to kiss his wife's forehead. The same light reflected in the bride's bright eyes as she smiled softly at her new husband. The delicate strains of a waltz began and the tall shinobi began his first dance with his petite kunoichi of a wife.

Many of the women present sighed at the picture the two made.

He was so tall, so blonde, and larger than life…the sight of him holding his much smaller partner to him so tenderly and lovingly sent more than one female heart fluttering. It was easy to see the love and happiness on their faces.

Many of the men present couldn't help but gag a bit at the sweetness of it all.

But as they watched the couple dance, each one couldn't help the dual pangs of longing and jealousy they felt. The longing was there because; well, because he—the dead last, the _loser_—had found what they could not. The jealousy came from the fact that he had seen it first.

Uzumaki Naruto saw the gem that was in his arms for what she was…and always will be.

He'd found a complete partner: a woman who could fight by his side. One who could be both soft and strong. One who could understand the nature of their profession—the demands and secrets of it. One who understood their world because she was part of it, too. She was born and bred for the hard life they all led.

Slowly, other couples began to dance. The dark, gleaming head of hair belonging to the Best Man and the lighter colored mane of the Maid of Honor joined the newlyweds. Then the rest of the wedding party followed. Feminine hands placed glasses onto the tables while their male counterparts led them to the dance floor. The Hokage herself even allowed a slightly tipsy Jiraiya a few steps on the hardwood.

Everyone was relaxed and glad to have a good time. After all, it wasn't everyday two of Konoha's strongest and brightest ninja marry.

* * *

**A/N: **

Hey…I'm back. Still don't know if I'm gonna continue with the other fic, but I'm trying to write through the block by starting this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"I could still beat him up for you if ya want."

Inuzuka Kiba felt the woman in his arms sigh again and softly growled to get her attention. Clear eyes darted up to the taller man in alarm and confusion. Soft wisps of hair dragged along his shirtsleeve as a delicate head shook an emphatic negative. The dog nin let out a loud breath—he _refused _to think of that long exhale as a sigh—and glowered down at the female currently in front of him.

"He deserves it," he announced.

"He deserves all the happiness he can get," came the soft reply.

"Even when it's at the expense of yours?" Kiba glanced at the oblivious blonde and his radiant bride. "Even _you _aren't that sacrificing, Hinata."

Hyuuga Hinata followed her teammate's gaze and fought to keep the longing and pain off of her face.

"He deserves to be happy," she repeated. "Sakura-chan can give that to him."

Inwardly, Kiba agreed with his teammate's statement. The volatile med-nin was the perfect match for Naruto's natural exuberance in both temper and strength. As much as Hinata adored the blonde idiot, the Inuzuka knew that any romantic relationship they had would not go over well.

Sure, Naruto would have someone to love him if he chose Hinata and Hinata would finally have her Naruto-kun. But how long could that last? The blonde was too dense to notice when the Hyuuga's feelings were hurt (or at the very least, bruised) and Hinata was too timid to give voice to whatever Naruto might do that might bother her. Sakura had no such hesitation. When Naruto displeased her, she had no qualms telling him—as loud as possible—what he did wrong.

If Naruto and Hinata had gotten together in a romantic sense, they would have been content—perhaps even happy. But they wouldn't be equal partners.

Inuzuka Kiba was a big believer in finding a mate that was your equal.

Because of his background—his family and his training—Kiba understood the simple truth. A mate was more than someone to warm his bed. His mate would be his equal and (his masculinity shrank a bit at this next thought) the other half of himself.

Naruto was lucky to find that half in a person like Sakura.

The old saying that opposites attract was true. But so was the one that stated, "alike cause sparks."

Kiba risked a glance at Yamanaka Ino. The beautiful blonde was dancing with Sai as Best Man and Maid of Honor. The dog nin winced when she caught him looking and glared at him in disgust.

In their case, the "alike cause sparks" clause certainly held true. Both nin were hopeless flirts and found flirting with each other more fun than with other people. But neither shinobi had the energy to keep the passion going for long and Kiba ruined the relationship by taking a step too far in the wrong direction when he thought Ino was out of town.

Naruto and Sakura were the same. They were alike. But they also were different enough to keep their "sparks" alive.

"You wouldn't have fit for long, y'know," the Inuzuka rasped as he rested his chin on top of Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes closed in pain. She was glad that her long hair obscured her face as she quietly sought comfort in the crook of her teammate's neck. His familiar smell of forest and dog calmed her and the tension in the back of her neck dissolved enough for her to open her eyes again.

"I know," she whispered. She raised her head to look at her companion, but couldn't do more than stare at one of the red Inuzuka marks on his cheek. "I know. But it was a nice dream while it lasted."

"Dreams fade," Kiba tried to reassure Hinata with words his mother used on him when he used to have nightmares of his first kill. "It will get better over time."

Hinata finally raised her eyes to Kiba's and smiled at the confidence in his eyes. "Thank you, Kiba-kun."

Kiba grinned and allowed his fang to peek over his bottom lip. He knew that particular look made Hinata giggle inside. A small bubble of laughter was all the reward he needed.

"Feel better?" he asked.

Before the pearl-eyed woman could reply, a familiar voice interrupted them and both nin stiffened in surprise and not a little shock.

"May I cut in?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry all those Naru/Hina fans! This isn't that kind of story.

Oh, if anyone has issues with how mature Kiba's thought processes are, they are ALL older in this fic.

I wouldn't have Naruto and Sakura get married while they're still teenagers.

As for the length of the chapters, I know I usually write longer ones, but I think the shorter chapters fit this story better.

Oh, and by the way, Hinata _is _the main focus of the story. I just haven't gotten to that part yet.


End file.
